1. Field
The present invention relates to method and system for supporting access to information and a recording medium therefor, and more particularly, to method and system for supporting access to information, which can allow a user to easily and rapidly access desired information, and a recording medium therefor.
2. Background Art
Thanks to wide spread of Internet and computers and enhancement in data processing rate, many users could access desired information through Internet without any spatial and temporal restriction.
The development of web browsers such as Microsoft Internet Explorer and Netscape Communicator facilitated the access to information through Internet and thus users could easily access desired information by inputting a URL (Uniform Resource Location) to an address bar located in a predetermined area of the web browsers.
In order to input the URL, the users mainly use a domain name rather than IP addresses. In the past, the web browsers could process only English domain names. Accordingly, a user should memorize in advance and input the English domain name of a specific web site to an address bar.
This method is inconvenient to the users in that the users should memorize long English letters. In recent years, services were provided which permit the access to the corresponding web site even by inputting Korean domain names.
These days, a variety of portal sites provide competitively search toolbars so as to allow the users to easily use the search services provided by the portal sites and to rapidly confirm the search results of the portal sites.
The search toolbars are services of providing a particular information search bar in a predetermined area of the activated web browsers in addition to the address bar and automatically providing the search result of the corresponding portal site regardless of the currently accessed web site when a user inputs a keyword to the information search bar.
Such a variety of services facilitating the access to information through Internet are still inconvenient to the users, because the address bar and the information search bar independently exist in the web browsers and information to be input to the bars is different from each other.
In the past, when a user inputs a specific keyword to an address bar and the keyword is not a Korean domain, the keyword is an erroneous URL and thus does not provide appropriate information.
On the contrary, even when a keyword registered as a Korean domain is input to an information search bar, the corresponding web site is not accessed directly, but only the search result including the Korean domain name is provided. Accordingly, the user should check the search result again and then access a desired web site.
Similarly, when a user intends to search for information stored in a computer, the user could use only the address bar of the web browsers, but could not check the information stored in the computer using the information search bar.
On the other hand, the past information search bar provided information on all the web documents including the keyword input by the user. Accordingly, it takes much time for the user to search for the desired information using the search result.